Rapid and portable devices for the detection of molecules continue to be of interest for use in biothreat detection, point-of-care diagnostics, and other applications involving the detection of a target molecule. Some DNA detection methods include fluorescent labeling to determine whether a target portion of DNA is present in a sample. Other available DNA detection devices use electronic, colorimetric, or electrochemical sensing mechanisms. These approaches may avoid the use of fluorescent labels.